


Meetings Concluded

by ElSun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Supergirl s first Interview with Cat Grant





	

Cat’s ears were ringing she knew what she just heard and found the idea interesting to say the least. She leaned back into her chair wanting to get the most for the interview but was secretly vying to know what the alien really thought of a human woman. “Being the most powerful woman on the planet is interesting but what do you look for in the Her?” “ Well Miss.Grant I believe that any woman could be that her. If she is true to herself. I’m an alien and that comes with its own set of hurdles but deep down we’re all normal no matter who we are. We all just want to be loved for the person we are.” Cat knew she needed more but wasn’t sure how to steer the conversation anyone else she would have used their ego against them. However with National City’s new poster girl she was left with a good heart. Yes the blue Girl Scout was proving to be more than a handful but she realized she could spin this on the girl likes girl angle alone. “Now I think I should be going.” Supergirl smiled as she stood up from her chair she lifted up and was gone before Cat could protest. Shaking her head she knew this wasn’t the story she had been planning. The End catch the next series Super Love


End file.
